Electronic testing systems are commonly used to measure or identify one or more analytes in a sample. Such testing systems can be used to evaluate medical samples for diagnostic purposes and to test various non-medical samples. For example, medical diagnostic meters can provide information regarding the presence, amount, or concentration of various analytes in human or animal body fluids. In addition, diagnostic test meters can be used to monitor analytes or chemical parameters in non-medical samples such as water, soil, sewage, sand, air, or any other suitable sample.
Diagnostic testing systems typically include both a test medium, such as a diagnostic test strip, and a test meter configured for use with the test medium. Suitable test media may include a combination of electrical, chemical, and/or optical components configured to provide a response indicative of the presence or concentration of an analyte to be measured. For example, some glucose test strips include electrochemical components, such as glucose specific enzymes, buffers, and one or more electrodes. The glucose specific enzymes may cause a reaction between glucose in a sample and various chemicals on a test medium, thereby producing an electrical signal that can be measured with the one or more electrodes. The test meter can then convert the electrical signal into a glucose test result. Such enzymes may include glucose dehydrogenase, glucose oxidase, etc.
Diagnostic testing systems have improved significantly in recent years. For example, test meters have become smaller and faster, and the amount of blood or other fluid needed to obtain accurate test results has decreased. However, although these improvements have made testing more convenient for patients, current systems have some drawbacks. For example, current systems and devices for monitoring blood glucose levels in diabetic patients require patients to carry at least three devices: a lancet, a blood glucose meter, and test strips; and the need to carry three separate items can be inconvenient and cumbersome. In addition, carrying more components makes it easier to misplace or lose a component. Further, systems that employ separate lancets often include lancets that can be reused. However, reusing the same lancet is less sanitary than using a new, disposable lancet each time. In addition, repeated use of the same lancet can cause the lancet to become dull over time and cause more pain to the patient upon use.
While current methods and systems facilitate the self monitoring of analyte concentrations in blood or a bodily fluid, there is a need for additional features and improvements, including systems with fewer components. The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more shortcomings of the prior art of meters, lancets, and test strips.